


St. Patrick's Day

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas didn't wear green, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl





	

Dean pinched Cas's ass. "Dean?" The angel asked, turning to the hunter and tilting his head.

"You aren't wearing green Huggy Bear," Dean said.

"Why does that mean that you pinched my 'rear end'?" The angel asked, making air quotes around the phrase.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, baby," Dean said with a grin before walking away.


End file.
